Ishaan ate 3 slices of pizza. Umaima ate 5 slices. If there were initially 13 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 8 slices, which leaves 5 out of 13 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{5}{13}$ of the pizza remaining.